


Ten Minutes

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Okay, it's like this. I'm supposed to be working on something else. My first slash series, actually. But I needed a break. And while I've been valiantly attempting to clear my head of anything slash related, I find that my efforts have failed miserably. So okay, I'm weak. So shoot me. Here's a little piece of fluff that popped into my head this morning...while I was supposed to be cleaning...





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Ten Minutes by Aries

22 September 1998  
Okay, it's like this. I'm supposed to be working on something else. My first slash series, actually. But I needed a break. And while I've been valiantly attempting to clear my head of anything slash related, I find that my efforts have failed miserably. So okay, I'm weak. So shoot me. Here's a little piece of fluff that popped into my head this morning...while I was supposed to be cleaning...  
Disclaimer: You know, do I really have to say it? They're *his*, okay?  
Spoilers: None  
Archive: Anywhere as long as you let me know first and my name is on it.  
Props to Nicole and Deb, my loyal Betas. Love ya, kids!  
Feedback: Yes, please. You can reach me at   
And away we go...

* * *

Ten Minutes 1/1  
by Aries

The door flies open and we practically fall into the room.

That we don't trip over each other and hit the floor is an amazing thing.

Forty seconds.

My black henley sails across the room and lands on the chair at the foot of the bed. His holster comes off and then the once-crisp, white dress shirt and that hideous burgundy tie with the paisley print joins it.

"Gotta hurry, Scully's waiting for me."

One minute.

Faded jeans fall in a crumpled heap. Then navy suit pants and white underwear. Shoes and socks fall soundlessly into the pile.

A minute thirty-two.

I drop onto him and immediately find myself being propelled onto my back. 

"Oooh, feeling a little aggressive today?"

"Got my ass chewed out this morning. Gotta work off some of that tension."

Two minutes.

"You mean you gotta take your pent-up irritation out on me."

"Do you mind?"

"Do you care?"

"Uh...sure..."

"Fucking liar."

Two-thirty.

His mouth clamps onto mine, ripping the breath from my lungs and...

"Oww! Hey, can you leave that hair on my head, please?"

"Shut up."

Three minutes.

His grasp on my hair loosens but he doesn't let go. His tongue follows the vein in my throat, up the underside of my chin and back to my mouth. I attempt to stifle a giggle as it tickles my lower lip. Not a successful attempt, apparently because the next sensation is one of moderate pain. His teeth sink into my lip. Not hard enough to draw blood but it gets my attention.

Three-thirty.

He licks the small wound then sucks my lip into his mouth and his free hand slips down to my cock. It all but leaps into his hand.

I'm ready.

Shit, I've been ready since he called me from the car a half an hour ago and told me that he had a few minutes to kill and would I...

Three minutes, twenty-five seconds.

A clink of metal against bone as his teeth clamp down on my earlobe and he pulls at the silver hoop. I wince, but it's nothing more than a reaction. He's done it before and he's always gentle. He likes the earring. Says it's a real turn-on. He says he likes the feel of it in his mouth...that just the smooth coolness of it on his tongue is enough to make him hard. He's a sick bastard but I love him. His hand continues to stroke my cock, tormenting it to new levels of stiffness.

Four minutes.

I'm moaning. I can't help it, it just...happens. Goddamn it, I'll never realize that *doing it with him in a public place* fantasy, if I can't keep my mouth shut. But he's so...*good* at what he does, he drives me fucking insane.

Four twenty-three.

He doesn't have to look for the KY, I'd already placed it within reach. After he called, I went around making preparations. I would have made a great Boy Scout. He slathers some on his cock and lifts me against him.

Four minutes and fifty seconds.

My head pushes back into the pillow and a litany of curses stream from my mouth. I'm not pissed or in pain. Just the opposite. In one long, fluid thrust, he's buried himself in me and it feels so damn good.

Five minutes.

He starts to move inside me and his hand blindly reaches for my cock. It's still slick from the KY and it just glides up and down the shaft. Christ, that feels terrific.

Five minutes and twenty seconds.

I'm writhing now, uncontrollably. My fingers dig into the padding of his shoulders and my muscles contract, squeezing...trapping him. I watch that familiar glaze spread over his eyes and I know he's right there. So am I. I urge him to move faster. Not that he needs any urging. His eyes close. Then mine. 

Five forty.

The walls are thin in this run down rat's nest he calls an apartment and I know that the neighbors must be thinking that those damn animals are at it again. I couldn't give a good shit. Our howls can probably be heard down on the street. Whatever. 

Five fifty.

I love it when he comes. He's generally silent during our love-making but at the end, he makes enough noise to raise the dead. He's definitely an odd one but *God*, how I love him.

Six minutes.

He collapses on top of me, struggling for every breath. I allow him and myself few seconds rest before pushing at his weight.

"Hey. Come on, you said you only had a few minutes. Go grab a quick shower and I'll get some clean clothes for you."

He mumbles incoherently...he never recovers as quickly as I do...and with one more shove, I get him up and on his way to the bathroom.

Six minutes and forty-seven seconds.

I hear the shower go on and I go to the closet and pull out a pair of black pants and another white shirt. And this time, *I* pick the tie.

Eight minutes.

He emerges from the shower and I help him get dry, then hand him his clothes piece by piece. I help him knot his tie, run my fingers through his tousled hair and give him a quick, hard kiss.

Eight minutes, fifty seconds.

He heads to the door and abruptly comes to a halt. I slam into his back.

"Shit! My gun!"

"I'll get it."

I rush into the bedroom, grab the holster from the floor and run back to the living room.

Nine minutes, ten seconds.

I help him with the holster and give him another quick kiss.

Nine minutes, thirty seconds.

"You'd better hurry up. If Scully's gotta wait for you, she's gonna be pissed. Where are you meeting her?"

Nine minutes, thirty-five seconds.

He smirks at me as he reaches for the door knob.

"I'm not meeting her anywhere."

"But you said..."

Nine minutes, forty-five seconds.

"I said she was waiting for me, and she is."

"Where?"

That wicked grin again.

"In the car."

Nine minutes, fifty-three seconds.

I stare dumfounded. He winks at me and passes into the hall.

"See you tonight."

I close the door and walk laughing and naked back to the bedroom.

Ten minutes.

I wonder how long it'll take her to notice that he's wearing different clothes...


End file.
